Stockholm
by FishbowlFrenzy
Summary: Kakuzu finds a new addition to Team Zombie, much to Hatoru Migoshi's disdain. But when the time to escape comes, will she be able to break the bonds of insanity? M for language and some content. Possible HidanXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! its fish. First Naruto Fic so with me luck! Reviews would be nice 3**

**I dont own anything but Hatoru and the two creepy guys, but you can have them if you want. **

* * *

The night came quickly in the fire country. Not that it mattered much. People went about the business, lighting lanterns ever 5 feet or so, wrapping the small towns and rural villages in a continuous glow of warmth and brightness. Inhabitance greeted each other as they fulfilled the last of there daily routines, returning home to families and loved ones for dinner. Others left the secluded emptiness of there houses to go join the throng of life at local taverns and bars, determined to leave their loneliness behind in a drunken haze.

"Shit Kakuzu." A figure complained, leaning up against the hard, wooden bar top of a small town's inn. He ran his fingers though his silver hair, slicking it back into place. His violet eyes flicked towards his partner, frowning at him. "When can we leave this shithole? It smells like piss and beer."

"You should be used to the smell, Hidan" the man next to him answered, not taking his eyes of the room to look at his companion. Hidan raised his eyebrow, confused and not quite getting the insult. Finally he huffed and slumped his shoulders, letting out a long, loud sigh. He shot Kakuzu a sideways glance, but he was unaffected by Hidan's theatrics so he settled back against the bar again and began to fantasize about sacrificing the whole place to his murderous god.

Kakuzu focused on a table in the back, were two people sat, drinking heavily. Both men seemed unaware of the large bounty on here lives, nor the imminent danger they were in. A girl about 19 or 20 passed the table and one of the man, a mustache covering half his face, grabbed her wrist. She pulled away, hissing something at them. The men turned and looked at each other, laughing. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Where you goin' baby!" mustache called after her. She flicked them off. The other man hit his shoulder and said something, pointing after the girl. They both grinned, and mustache nodded and they stood. Kakuzu straitened himself, stretching for a moment. Finally, this was his chance. Hidan, noticing the movement next to him, looked up for the pretty barmaid he had been talking too.

"Were leaving." Kakuzu said and started towards the door. Hidan looked back at the girl and waved off his partner.

"We can finish this in the morning." he called, then paused when there was no answer. He turned just in time to see the edge of Kakuzu's cloak out the door. "hey! Fuck." He hissed, shoving the girl out of his way and ignoring her cry of protest. He rushed out the door to her calls of 'basterd!'

Hatoru Migoshi was abstractly aware of the two men who followed her out of the bar, but didn't think much about it, considering she wasn't all that pretty. The addition of 2 months of traveling grim didn't add to her appearance. That's how long she'd been gone. Sure, she bathed, but her aversion to towns…or people for that matter made bathing in anything other then a stream highly improbable. Her long navy hair was tangled and muddy, hanging down to about her knees. The bright white ribbon she wore about 2/3rds of the way doing was stained and a hazy brown color. Her tube-top shirt was a darker shade of lavender then it was supposed to and the Firefly and lily's embroidered on the front didn't stand out as much.

"Slow down sweetie!" a drunken slur called after her. she paused, looking behind her. it was the two men from the bar. She rubbed her hands on her one of the dark blue strips of cloth that served as a skirt of sorts over her black compression shorts and began to walk again, pretending to ignore them. They followed her for a few seconds as she walked though the dark streets, and she became very aware of the lack of people. She took a wrong turn, coming to a dead end. She swallowed nervously.

"Hey, nice spot babe." She could smell their breath from the mouth of the ally. She prepared to jump onto the roof when one of them caught her wrist. She spun around, face to face with mustache man. She blinked, her violet eyes wide. She ran though ideas in her mind, defense moves, what she had learned as a ninja in her old village. The other man came in behind her, leaning close and whispered something in her ear. She couldn't hear it though, her ears roared. She tried to kick out, or to fight back, but her whole body was frozen.

Mustache man chuckled, twirling her around till her back hit the hard side of one of the walls, pressing his sour mouth to hers. She could taste the alcohol on his lips, closing her eyes, feeling tears well up. One of his hands slipped down her back, rough and demanding till he came to the belt buckle that kept her skirt on. He broke off the kiss, grinning as his hands fumbled with the latch. She could see his friend keeping watch, looking back every so often. Her attention switched back as the thin strips of fabric that served as a skirt fell to the ground around her feet. His hands when to his own pants, Hatoru still frozen with fear, her eyes tightly shut.

"Don't look so afraid baby you're gonna lov-" what exactly she was going to love was lost on a sudden, inaudible grumble. Something wet and warm sprayed across her face and clothes. She opened her eyes, confused. Mustache man stared back at her, his hands limp at his sides. She stared, watching as he swayed back and forth, a long red grin etched into his throat. Final he fell forward, landing on her. She fell backwards, hitting the wall. A man stood in mustaches place. He was tall, and his face was completely covered by a mask, but his eyes, dark, cold and murderous, stared back at her. He took a step forward, raising one of his hands, when a loud shout came from the opening of the ally.

He turned and cursed. He looked back at her for a moment, his cold glare daring her to run, as he walked towards the clamor. Hatoru looked down at the dead man on her, realizing it. Biting her lip, trying not to scream, she pushed him off her. he rolled a few feet closer to the fight, his face a mask of surprise and pain. She leaned her head back against the wall, trying to control the shaking on her limbs and the pounding of her heart. The fight at the mouth of the ally was still raging, but the sound of it wouldn't last too long. she stood, shaky, realizing there was little possibility of escape. Determined not to die here, she looked around for some form of weapon. Here eyes fell on a long plank of wood a few feet from her feet. Rushing to pick it up, she took a stance, ready to defend her self.

Suddenly the man who had kept watch came pelting around the corner. He paused, looking around till he spotted her. He cocked his head, opening his mouth to say something then his foot caught on the dead body of his comrade. He stumbled, turning to see what he had tripped one and froze.

"Don't let him get away!" an angry, gruff voice hissed from entrance.

" Hold on! Fuck!" another voice called. The man turned, eyes wide as be began to make a run for it, towards the end of the ally and Hatoru. Two figures round the entrance. Hatoru gripped her piece of wood as the man sprinted towards her. Without thinking she swung just at he came into range. The wood made contact with his skull and a very nasty cracking sound repeated through the ally. It seemed to take the man ages to hit the ground as Hatoru watched in horror at what she had done. She just stood and stared, half of her willing the man to stand up and shake it off. The two figures had caught up. One of them, with silver hair, knelt down beside the body, pressing his head to the man's chest. The other, the one who had killed mustache man, watched her, a strange look in his eyes.

"Shit bitch," the silver-haired one chuckled "you fucked him up good. Broke his neck like that" he snapped and laughed, standing and brushing himself off.

"To fucking bad you've got to join them eh. Jashin-sama could have use for a bitch like you." He grinned, pulling a large 3-bladed scythe from his back. Hatoru gripped her piece of wood, concentrating on not letting the tears that were filling up her eyes fall. He started towards her, raising the scythe over his head, sweeping as she came into range. She did the same with her wood, biting her lip and preparing for the pain, wandering what dying would be like.

Her eyes flashed open at the sound of snapping wood. She stumbled forwards, steadying herself as she stared at the piece of splintered wood in her hand, wondering why she wasn't a bloody mess on the ground

"FUCK!" she looked up at the man she thought would end her existence, and stared. "Damn Kakuzu! What the fuck did you to that for!"

He stood in mid attack, his scythe ready to murder, except for the thin, threadlike strands the held in back. The masked man, Kakuzu, had stopped his partner in mid attack, saving her life. She blinked, letting the wood fall to the ground.

"Shut up Hidan." He answered, retracting the threads, back into his wrist.

"Shit! Now I cant even kill this whore!" Hidan growled. "what now your just going to let the bitch run to her fucking master?" never the less, he returned his scythe to his back and glared at her.

"No. she's coming with us." Hatoru gasped as the same thin threads wrapped around her mouth, preventing a scream. They circled around her wrist, shoulders, and arms, preventing her from using them, but allowing her to walk. Hidan paused.

"what the fuck?"

"She could come in handy…and if not…well we can always kill her later." Hidan looked like he was going to say something, but shrugged.

"You're still carrying a fucking body though." He answered as he picked up the man Hatoru had killed. Kakuzu took his kill and they both flung them over there shoulders. Kakuzu turned and looked at Hatoru, who was struggling against the bindings.

"Keep it up and you wont last long." he growled, tightening the threads till she stopped. He loosened them, walking towards the exit. "Stay close and don't attract attention."

She could do nothing but follow as Kakuzu shortened her bindings to the point were she was walking directly next to him, shadowed by his figure so any passersby wouldn't see her bindings. Not that it mattered for they meet no one as the walked thought the streets and out into the surrounding forest, leaving nothing behind but a splintered piece of wood, some bloodstains and a dark blue skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! long time no see! heres the second chapter...just to kind of tell you that im alive. hope you like it!**

* * *

The sun beat down, a slight breeze doing little to cool this hot summer day on the north boarder of the fire country. Little moved in this, the hottest time of the day, little other then 3 travelers. With every step she took, Hatoru's fatigue depend. she already walked a few feet behind her captors and would have been more if not for Kakuzu's leash, a thick grayish cord wrapped around her neck, just tight enough as not to restrict her breath, acting as a constant reminder that, if she didn't comply all it would take is a simple tug.

"Come on Kakuzu!" Hidan wined loudly, "Just ditch her, Shes probably sick or some shit. Just look at her, the bitch is only slowing us down!" Hatoru had a nagging impression that her current alive-ness was due largely to the face that Kakuzu would rather die then agree with his loud mouthed partner, and Hidan didn't exactly keep his feelings to himself. As usual Kakuzu ignored the shrill complaints, trudging on in powerful silence.

Hidan continued to complain, though Hatoru could no longer make out what he was saying. Her ears buzzed, and her head swam. Her feet dragged until they caught on a tree root and she was sent sprawling. Shocked, she tried to stand again, but found her limbs no longer had the power.

"See!" Hidan squawked, gesturing violently at Hatoru, sprawled on the ground. "worthless, pathetic bitch. Thats all the fuck she is." Kakuzu paused, contemplating. Hatoru gritted her teeth, balling her her hands into fists, grabbing large amounts of gravel in her enclosed hands. She pushed herself up on her knees, fists still pressed to the ground. her head swam again and her stomach tried to empty, only their was nothing their. Hatoru hadn't eaten since she was captured, nearly 5 days ago.

"huh?" Hidan paused his rant and watched her, confused. "What the fuck...?" Hatoru lost her balance once again, her hands sliding from beneath her. her face slammed into the ground, her nose making a sick snap as it came into contact with the arid dirt. Pain flooded her senses, she gasped, rolling on her side, and didnt move from there. Her pain ebbed as darkness, cool and inviting, edged her vision. Knowing she was going to die soon, she was content with her current resting place and prayed weakly to any god who would listen that they just left her here.

Movement caught her eye, just within her peripheral vision, though she didn't even try to look. A voice she didnt know flouted through the air, though she couldn't understand what it was saying. Suddenly her whole world was upside-down and she was moving. idea's and situations ran though her head each more insane then the next until the only sane part of her brain left banished all thought and told her to sleep. Just before exhaustion took her, two faces came into view. Kakuzu was watching her, his dark, strange Christmas colored eyes held no emotion, unwavering and fixed on her face. Behind him Hidan walked, sending her sideways glance, his deep violet eyes holding so much it hurt to look onto them.

X-X-X

Hatoru woke to the sound of angry voices. She lay motionless, still not ready to open her eyes. She was used to her parents fighting, she waited for the sound of a slamming door. She wondered what they were arguing about now. she listened closely, trying to make out words...but something was wrong. it was a woman yelling, but it wasn't the right woman. Her mothers voice wasn't that...old...

Her eyes flashed open, the sudden light causing her to blink profusely. she sat up, waiting for the black spots to clear from her vision. She rubbed at her eyes and winced as she bumped her nose, biting back a squeak. before moving any more she took stock of her injures. her nose appeared to be broken, but healing. her knuckles where also scratched up, but other then that, she didn't have any other ailments.

"Great, you couldn't just stay fucking dead...could you." a cold voice asked from the corner of the room. next to the blinding white of the walls, Hidan stood out. he sat, reclined, on a pink love-seat that had been placed up against the wall , parallel with the bed Hatoru currently inhabited. His voice dripped with a sort of humor that gave her the impression that he had just hinted on some kind of inside joke, and was enjoying her ignorance. He was facing the ceiling, but his violet eyes were fixed on her. they were a deeper shade then her own, a true amethyst to her pale lavender. she looked away. "That old bag out there says we cant just let you starve. I don't see why the fuck not, its not like Kakuzu is going to pay for any food."

"Shit, she's really letting him have it. If i was him, i'd show that bitch a thing or two..." Hidan twirled his scythe, making a point. The image two men lying in an ally covered in their own blood flashed before Hatoru's eyes. pulling back the heavy white covers, she steadied her-self on the bed, surprised by the weakness in the limbs. Hidan sat up, giving her a confused, suspicious look. Crossing the short distance to the door, Hatoru pulled it open, determent to do something to help this old woman who had saved her life. "Hey! where the fuck...!"

She was out the door before he could finish, and began to hobble down the hall. Hidan caught up with her quickly, grabbing her by the arm. "Were do you think your going?"

The fighting stopped. An old lady rounded the corner, her silver hair long and flowing behind her, her dark green dress hung limply from her body. She paused for a moment, the walked forward, determined. Kakuzu rounded the corner after her, looking just as calm and deadly as ever. The old lady smacked Hidan's hand from around Hatoru's upper arm and pulled her way from the now fuming man.

"Thats it!" The woman hissed. "first you starve her half to death, now your jerking her around like some kind of rag doll when she's only JUST recovered! your coming with me deary, were going to find you some place safe!"

The woman took her hand and began to pull her down the hall towards Kakuzu. Hatoru caught a glimpse of Hidan's face as she was spun around, his eyes filled with rage and black murder.

"No."

Rage and murder turned to surprise. Hatoru gently pulled her hand away from the old lady.

"it was my fault."

"Dont make excuses Miss." the lady fixed her with a suspicious, disappointed look. for the first time, she reminded Hatoru of her mother.

"no, no, im not. you see..." Hatoru fumbled for a story, "we don't have much food, you know, because of the war."

"These two seem to be doing fine." The lady pointed out. "in fact they seem to be flourishing, instead of withering...like you..."

"I gave them mine." Hatoru surprised herself. The lie just rolled of her tongue, unable to stop, "being bigger, and needing more food. I just...didnt want to be a nuisance, in fact they saved my life a few days back. I just guess it got a little out of hand...you know."

Hatoru smiled, shrugging. Inside her mind screamed, this woman was going to take her way! why protect them? The rational side of her mind answered, Hidan would probably tear them both apart before they got as far as the next room. he had tried to kill her once, and she doubted Kakuzu would stop him this time.

"I thank you so much for your kindness ma'am" Harotu bowed deeply, her voice sweet, "and i promise to take care of myself in the future."

The old woman paused, fixing her with a soul searching gaze, and sighed. "why didn't your companion mention that then?"

"Would you have believed him?"

"True." The old woman shook her head, a glimmer of doubt still her her eyes. "Fine, ill buy your story. Just remember...food and drink are necessary for life as much as air."

"yes ma'am." Hatoru nodded, and grabbed Hidan's arm, dragging him towards Kakuzu. "now, i guess we will...er...not impose further." Hidan, being to bewildered to fight, followed Hatoru, Kakuzu after them by his own will.

once outside, she let go of Hidan. Both her companions said nothing, though exchanged glances. Hatoru glanced behind her, the old woman watched as they disappeared onto the woods. once they were out of sight, a thick gray cord shot from Kakuzu's sleeve, wrapping itself snugly around her waist, putting an end to any thoughts of freedom.

* * *

**Reviews are made of love!**


End file.
